Is he gone?
by Little-Purple-Pony
Summary: After Umbridge's attempt to make Albus leave Hogwarts, where does he hide? PG-13 possibly for later chap. UPDATED 8-16! AN added as of 8-21
1. Default Chapter

Summary: After Umbridge tries to get Dumbledore to leave Hogwarts, what truely happens? My take on this infamous moment in HP history rated: PG-13  
  
Minerva McGonagall walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry towards Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office. Although Dolores had reported earlier that it was sealed shut, an unsigned letter had arrived for Minerva at breakfast, telling her that the entrance to the office was accessible to only a few select. And she was one of them.  
  
Upon reaching the gargoyle that hid the spiral stair, Minerva reached into her emerald robes for the letter which held directions on how to gain access to her husband's workspace. Upon finding the parchment and removing it from her robes, she glanced both ways down the hallway, looking for any signs of movement, then unfolded the mysterious letter. Reading it quickly, she memorized the contents and slipped it back into her pocket.  
  
Minerva reached a tentative hand up to softly stroke the gargoyle's head, all the while murmuring the words "Albus I miss you" under her breath. After feeling completely and utterly stupid for a few moments, the gargoyle raised its head, looked her in the eye, and-in Albus' own voice- said, "I miss you too, Minerva."  
  
Completely dumbstruck, Minerva gaped at the stone creature, not truely believing what had just come out of its mouth. So shocked was she that she almost missed the slight opening behind the creature. Subconsciously, her legs moved her forward, and on she stepped to the spiral stairs and moved towards his office...  
  
Not ten seconds later, Minerva Dumbledore found herself at the entrance to her husband's office. Her dark green eyes were wide, filled with tears at the joyous thought of seening Albus again and her cheeks were pink like a school girl's. Suddenly the oak doors opened and Minerva found herself face to face with her husband-Albus Dumbledore...  
  
A/N: Yea, I know. It's a cliffie, but I kinda want to make this a few chapters and try my hand at that. If that doesn't work, I can always come back to one-shots. Now, dears, please click the little button down there and review. They make me happy! 


	2. Tears, Tears and More Tears

Summary: The second edition to my story "Is he gone?" Minerva and Albus reunite, and express how much they have missed the other. Warning-kisses ahead!  
  
A/N: Up until now, I had totally forgotten about disclaimers. So: This is not mine. It belongs to the fabulous JKR and...if I owned it, would I be writing fanfic???  
  
Pairing: Albus/Minerva-If this offends you, go back by clicking the big BACK button and find something else to read. If this doesn't offend you, please review. Thanks to all who have!  
  
On with the story...  
  
LAST TIME: Suddenly the oak doors opened and Minerva found herself face to face with her husband-Albus Dumbledore...  
  
Minerva couldn't believe it. It was him. And he was alive. Very much so, by the way his cheeks were flushed and his breathing was heavy.  
  
Then, he uttered the two words that made her do what she did: "It's you." With those syllables, Minerva gladly fell into her husband's arms, and it was only then that she let her tears fall.  
  
After a few moments, she looked up at him through teary emerald eyes. He could see the love that shone in their depths, and knew that she could see the same all over his face. Bending down, he kissed her.  
  
It was a kiss filled with a passion that burned into their very souls. It was a kiss that expressed the need, the longing, that their words could not describe. It was a kiss that made Minerva melt, and left both trying to realize why they couldn't be together all the time-days, nights, meals. One word, however, that flashed through her mind made her pull back suddenly, tears again streaming down her lovely cheeks.  
  
Umbridge. Dolores Jane Umbridge. The lecherous toad that had threatened the greatest wizard in over a century, and in doing so, made an indirect threat to that wizard's witch. Minerva McGonagall. And a threatened McGonagall with an amazing amount of magical capacity wasn't one to be made an enemy of.  
  
Dumbledore, sensing his wife's thoughts, held her at arms length and attempted to look into her beautiful orbs. She, however, had other plans as she lowered her head, so as not to show her confusion, her anger, her sadness. Albus realized this, and shook his head, chuckling softly.  
  
Even if they had been married for over fifty years, there were still some things that the invincible, powerful Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore could not bear to show anyone. Not even him.  
  
Gently, as if he knew her thoughts, he lifted her from the ground and carried her over to a large purple couch that stood before a blazing fire. Setting her slight yet curvy form onto the cushions, Albus knelt by her side, softly tracing her face-her lips, her nose, her cheeks. Then, carefully, so carefully, he bent and began to undo the buttons to her emerald robes as he had done so many times before.  
  
Suddenly the oak doors opened and Minerva found herself face to face with her husband-Albus Dumbledore... Finally, when all the buttons and clasps were undone, and the robes lay on the floor in a heap of blue and green, Albus settled onto the couch, and Minerva settled onto his chest. With a murmured "Nox" all of the candles save the few above them went out.  
  
A few love words were spoken-he had a feeling that Minerva wouldn't want to speak about Umbridge right now-but after awhile, the fell silent.  
  
Then, "Albus, I-I was really hurt when you said-" Her voice was choked as if she were crying. He felt a warm dampness on his shoulder, and knew that she was, indeed, crying again. "-When you said that-that you would be s-single-handed. I-I felt as if I wasn't g-good enough to h-help you, Albus!" With that, Minerva began sobbing into her husband's bare chest.  
Yea, another cliffie. I think that I have written a lot of things waaayyyy better than this, but I did throw this together in about 20 minutes. I really hope that you enjoy this and I'd luv reviews!!! THANX! Kate 


	3. Bad Dreams and Comfort

HI! Ok, I know that you guys have been waiting for an update, so I decided to give ya one and here it is...  
  
Summary: Albus tries to comfort an upset Minerva.  
  
Rated: Still PG-13, as I don't feel like writing total smut yet lol  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it was, would I be writing this?  
  
Dedications: To all my faithful reviewers, who encourage me to keep writing. Keep those reviews coming, please! See bottom for comments and A/N!!!  
  
LAST TIME:"I-I felt as if I wasn't g-good enough to h-help you, Albus!" With that, Minerva began sobbing into her husband's bare chest.  
  
As Minerva's slim body shook with the force of her sobs, Albus quickly recovered from his initial shock of seeing her crying. He began to stroke her hair, murmuring sweet nothings, warm reassurances, trying to ease her suffering, even if it was just a tad.  
  
After a few moments, Minerva's tears subsided and she slowly raised her head to look at her husband. His eyes, usually so lively and sparkling, were now empty, and were filled with guilt that Minerva could not understand. Puzzled and a bit embarrassed at her drama, she let her green orbs show her confusion, her indecision, and let her husband take from that look what he wanted.  
  
Smiling a soft, if sad smile, Albus again ran his fingers through her long, silky hair as he began to explain his look. "Minerva, my intentions when I said that were not to hurt, but to keep you safe. I did not want you hurt in any way, and I did not want Fudge coming after you when I was gone. I was afraid for you, my dear, and your safety." Seeing the look on her face, he raised his free hand, holding it up to stop her words. "Yes, love, I know quite well that you can take care of yourself, but you, of all people, should know how protective I can be at times, and I certainly wasn't going to leave room for them to make surprise attacks on you!" (A/N: How wrong he is, no?)  
  
Blushing slightly and lowering her green gaze, Minerva tried to take in all that he had said, but it was late, and things didn't stick so well at eleven p.m. So, instead of trying to soak it up, Minerva simply nodded her head and lay back down, once again snuggling to his warmth. Closing her eyes, Minerva drifted to sleep...  
  
Albus was sitting on the couch, Minerva on his lap. Their arms were wrapped around one another, their lips and tongues engaged in a fierce battle of love. They had been apart for so long....Minerva could hardly contain herself, and Albus along with her. As they continued this pleasurable fight, she tried to remember why they had been forced to keep away from the other...  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the large oak doors slammed forward, letting past an enraged "Professor" Dolores Umbridge. The Deputy and the true Headmaster were, however, too wrapped up in each other to notice this much, until Umbridge pulled out her wand, aiming right for Albus' exposed chest.  
  
She was aiming for his heart. "Avada-" Minerva screamed as the long, powerful form of her husband, her love, became limp in her arms. Bending down, murmuring to herself, "No, no! It can't be...", she pressed kisses over his aged face which was rapidly growing cold. His eyes, wide and staring, were empty. No twinkle, no laughter...  
  
Minerva lay his cold body on the couch, praying that he still lived, her mind not quite excepting the spell that had hit him. What hit, however, was his limp hand, which fell off the edge of the couch and seemed to crash to the floor. Minerva, tears flowing freely now down her face, pulled out her wand and screamed as the toad was faster than her, as the spell hit her....  
  
Minerva Dumbledore sat bolt upright on her husband's chest-warm, moving chest, in fact.  
  
With a relieved yet frightened cry, Minerva fell into his arms again, and even in his sleep, Albus sensed her discomfort and awoke, only to be greeted by a terrifying dream....  
  
Hope ya liked, and that you didn't freak out too much with the dream. Yes, even Minerva "Ice Queen" McGonagall can have nightmares. Next chapter? How Albus comforts her yet again and they talk-about Umbridge, duh-and Minerva's plans for the Toad.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Romancer 4-ever: Thanx ever so much for reading them both! I hope you like this update!  
  
HogwartsDuo: Of course Alby will make it all better! And AD/MM kisses are good...Thanks!  
  
Emeutet: Thanks for reviewing both, and I'm glad you like!  
  
Morgana-Alex: Thanks! I've got a few more ideas in my little head. Glad you like!  
  
Producerelf: Thanks for checking it out! EMAIL ME OR I SHALL BEGIN TO BELIEVE IN MY "SHE'S DROPPED OFF THE EDGE OF WORLD" THEORY!  
  
Emeutet and Hogwarts Duo: Thanks for reviewing twice! You guys definitely get a good-reviewer award!  
  
Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman: I hope that it stays good! Thanks!  
  
Ok, that was all of my reviewers, and I wanna thank you guys sooo much-you made me wanna keep writing! (yea, I know that sounds cheesy...) I can't promise a lot of or really good chapters in this coming week because I am going to be under a bit of stress, but, who knows? I may write the best things then! Toodlez, Kate 


	4. Divination and Astronomy

OK, I said that I might've updated yesterday, but I obviously didn't because I was at the mall almost all day yesterday shopping for my "pageant" next week. Yea. Anyways, I won't list all of my reviewers, because I don't wanna take forever. And I warn you now: I am nervous and so my chapter might not be as good as the last! Thanx for reviewing, anyways!

Disclaimer: If it was mine, would I be here? I, however, _do_ own Minerva's hiccups! What hiccups, you ask? READ AND FIND OUT!  
  
Pairing: Albus/Minerva

Rating: Still PG-13 and I think you see why after the dream last time!!!

Summary: Minerva gets the hiccups and comes up with ways to torture Toad, whilst Albus comforts her crying. (Not that way, sicklings!)

Dedication: To my Joseph who will never, **ever** read this. Good luck on the black belt test!!!

LAST TIME: _With a relieved yet frightened cry, Minerva fell into his arms again, and even in his sleep, Albus sensed her discomfort and awoke, only to be greeted by a terrifying dream...._

**Now, on with the story...**

As Minerva related her vivid nightmare, Albus tried to cope with her second round of tears in one day. It was, he admitted to himself, very disturbing.

Sitting her up as she began to choke on her own salty tears. Holding her close and murmuring things like, "I'm here, Min, I'm here." over and over wasn't Albus' favorite way to spend a night with his wife, as they much rather talked about students, classes or other professors to help them drift off. (A/N: What were you thinking? Naughty minds, shame on you! ) That fact in mind, Albus realized what he could do to attempt to make it all better.

Once her tears had subsided a bit, all Minerva was left with were her memories and her hiccups. Albus patted her back comfortingly and then bent down. Feeling like he needed to reassure her of his realness (A/N: Is that a word?...Is now...), husband gently began to plant small kisses along her neck and jaw line.  
  
Minerva had always like the taste of Albus' kisses but knew that this one was different. This kiss tasted of comfort, reassurances, unspoken love. It tasted of fear, of longing, and of desperation. It tasted of hope, of courage, of kindness. It tasted like Albus.

Pulling back slightly, Minerva looked up into his sky blue eyes, and noticed that they were void of their usual twinkle, but held a passion, and a longing, and a love that was reflected-she was sure of it-in her own green orbs.

Smiling softly, she blinked once, twice, and her eyes cleared of their endearing haziness. Surprised as he was at her sudden change in mood, Albus still managed to quickly roll over on the spacious couch, effectively pinning Minerva to the afore mentioned piece of furniture. Giving her a wicked grin, Minerva could only guess what her old coot was planning.

Whatever it was she was expecting, it was not to be scooped into the arms of a certain Headmaster and escorted to the bedchamber that was off of his office. However, that was exactly what happened, and Minerva had to admit that it didn't bother her in the least.

What did bother her though was her husband asking for any new information about the Toad or any of the Weasley Twins' new pranks. Sighing, she gave in with a bit of resignation and after much persuasion from Albus (A/N: I'll let you think what you will about that one! wink)and began to tell him about What had happened after he had "left" the night before...

After a few minutes, Minerva summed it all up with, "And tonight at dinner, I could hardly eat a thing because I was worried about who had sent the note to me at breakfast." Here Albus placed a light kiss on her neck, whilst murmuring an apology. "'Tis alright, love. It's better now. Anyways, Dolores noticed my unusual lack of appetite and she became 'sweet' and tried to comfort me by giving me some rather large fib on how she thinks that you were spotted in the Astronomy Tower last night with a certain Divination professor."

Here, Minerva shot her husband a 'look.' Her eyes boring into his, she asked, in a deathly quiet and calm voice, "So, my husband, were you up in the Astronomy Tower with the old bat? If Dolores lies I shall think up the most gruesome Transfiguration she could become and she shall suffer so greatly....But the question is, does she lie?"

Moments passed before Albus replied..."Well, dear..."

**Heehee I am infinitely evil and shall not tell you what he says. Was Albus in the Tower with Sybil? Should Minerva kill the Toad? Will I be able to get out a good chapter five with the upcoming stress I am expecting? Stay tuned and see....**

**Much love, Kate**

**My dears: I have been trying for the past few days-unsuccessfully, I might add!-to upload this. And it won't work. So I am trying it a different way. This was actually written last Friday, but FF.N was being mean and so, uh, yea. Anyways, I was NOT ignoring you guys, and anyone who read my reviews area recently would have gotten that-I posted a "review" that said that it wasn't letting me upload. So, from now on, if there are any problems, usually I will let you know through there. Hope you like!**


	5. The Head and The Talk

**A/N**:Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but life's been a bit hectic. And I started this last night-816-but got in trouble and did the dishes to make father happy. lol But I know that you've all been waiting eagerly for the next chapter, and I shall try not to let you down. Even though I have no clue what this chapter is gonna be about...

Disclaimer: Not mine. wonderful JKR's. If it did belong to me, would I be writing this now?

**Dedication: **My Joseph, who will never read this, but is wonderful none-the-less.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall (Dumbledore )

**Summary:** Minerva confronts Albus about Trelawney, the Astronomy Tower and the Toad-a.k.a. Umbridge

**LAST TIME:** "...But the question is, does she lie?"

Moments passed before Albus replied..."Well, dear..."

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

"Yes, Albus? I am waiting." Minerva was distraught. She knew that Albus loved her, but was the old bat of a Divination teacher better than a McGonagall? Never!

Albus looked at his wife, gathering her thoughts as the emotions flickered through her eyes. Sighing heavily, Albus knew what he had to do. "My dear, I must tell you that this is..."

On the other side of the castle, Professor Dolores Umbridge, Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and Headmistress of the same school was sitting in her office, thinking about the day. She thought about Minerva McGonagall-the gall of that woman!-and Sybil Trelawney-how stupid she was!-and also Albus Dumbledore, the old fool who was full of crazy stories.

As she thought, the object of her affections-unknown to anyone else at Hogwarts-appeared in her fire. Quickly getting out of her short chair and kneeling in front of the hearth, Dolores said quickly, "Why, hello, my precious!(A/N: Remind you of someone? ) How are you this evening?"

The head in the fire gazed at her longingly. "Well, I want you back in my bed, but other than that, I am fine. When can you visit me again, darling?"

Dolores sighed, then said, "I don't know. I think it would be better for you to come here, don't you agree, dumpling?" The head nodded. "Wonderful! See you later then, yes?" Silence. "Hem hem." She cleared her throat. Nothing. And again, "Hem, hem!" with a bit more force, successfully snapping the head out of it's trance.

Clearing his own throat, the head murmured, "I have work that must be done, my love. But I shall come for you soon, and I shall try to leave the wife at home."

As the head disappeared from the flames, Dolores thought 'Poor Caroline Fudge. How oblivious she is!' and walked into the corner of her pink office, retrieving a bottle labeled Love Potion from it.

Fudge would never know that it was in his tea. He hadn't noticed for quite some time now...

Back in Albus' rooms, Minerva was waiting with batted breath as Albus prepared to tell her that he was in the Tower with Trelawny last night. She knew that it was so by the look on his face, but she knew that Albus would be loathe to cheat on her like that.

She was beginning to wonder if he couldn't speak when he said, "I was indeed in the Astronomy Tower with Sybil last night, but it was only to warn her to keep away from Dolores. And besides, she was far too drunk to recognize me... That's probably why she called me 'Sevvie' many times in a row."

Minerva laughed, and was happy that he hadn't been having a secret meeting with Trelawney where something happened. It sickened Minerva to even think about and so she changed the subject. "What do you think Umbridge is going to do next?"

"Probably try and either find me or sack you, my dear. However, she shall never succeed in those things, as I am too elusive and you, Tabby, are too smart, kind, loving-" Minerva's cheeks turned pink and she said quickly, "Oh, stop!" but Albus had to add one more thing. "And beautiful." Here Minerva's cheeks became so red she resembled her brave House's colors.

Albus chuckled, then glanced at his pocket watch. It was 3 am. Already? He looked down at his wife and said, "My love, I would enjoy continuing to bring that flush to your face in other ways-" Wink "-but find that we do not have the time as of now. So, love, I would like to know everything that Dolores has been trying to do."

"Well..." Minerva started. "There are so many. I think that you would most enjoy the fact that I believe she is seeing someone. A married someone."

Albus, who was always ready for juicy gossip like this said anxiously, "Who, Tabby. who?"

Minerva's inner teacher took over and she said, "It's _whom_, Albus, not _who_!" When Albus made an impatient sound, Minerva laughed and said, "Well, think that it is Fudge!"

Albus' eyes widened as he stared at his wife. Finding the only thing to say, he muttered, "Poor Caroline Fudge. How oblivious she is!"

**A/N:** So??? How'd ya like? Little blue button is always happy to have friends! Click on it and show it that it's loved!!! Pwetty pwease? For me? puppy eyes For, uhm, Joseph, maybe? Anywho, review cuz I would love you forever...even if I didn't know who you are....More soon! I promise!!!!!

Kate


	6. REVIEW! only 5 more, people!

I am Hereby Refusing to write more of this story unless I get more reviews! At least 7 more. So I advise you tell people. No, this isn't my crule form of blackmail. Yes, I am using the program that doesn't have spellcheck. And, well, Emily, I already said why I am Little Purple Pony. My friend and I had been singing the "My Little Pony" Song all day, adn I was hyper, and I was also braindead-no surprise to any who know me!-and I like purple. Why is your Romancer 4ever? Just wonderin. But like my Yahoo! and stuff is spellboundkate (in case you were wondering!) and I came up with that one later. In all honesty, I really like it. Yes. Anyway, 7 SEVEN more reviews and I shall begin writing my next chapter. Or, maybe I'll start writing it tomorrow after Marching Band groan and Tease you guys with it. NOW REVIEW!


	7. BIG AN! READ NOW!

OK, alyhough I have a feeling that most of those anonomus ones were fomr a single person-or not, never know!-I shall continue on. However I just finished a week of marching band practice, ending with a two mile march today and right now I am dizzy from being out in the sun too long whilst trying to sunbathe and I am stuck in a delema about a boy. Even I have my downfalls. So I shall continue this whenever I get a chance-tomorrow, prolly-but for now, I shall bow out gracefully before I start massaging my forehead and say that whoever sent me all of those wonderous anonomus reviews, please email me. and my AIM is the same but without the thing. Or my Yahoo! IMing- _spellboundkate_ . I'd just love to know who you are. thanks to all.

many kisses and hugs, Kate


	8. Very Short, sorry!

Ok, here is the much anticipated part 6. Sorry about all the wait, but I NEEDED REVIEWS AND I WASN'T GETTIN EM! And so, here, I guess, is part 6....DO you guys want me to have long chappies, or keep them short, because I think that all of the previous chapters have been a bit short of 1,000 words. But anywho, I shall go on with the story...even though I think that-eek! my dog is licking my toes!!!-I think that most of my reviews came from one person. Oh well...

**DEDICATION: **Joseph, who still hasn't talked to me in a few weeks cause he hasn't seen me and Davo-David-who is the best (and cutest)drummer in my 8th grade band. A/N as of 8-25: Forget davo (David)!!!!!

**SUMMARY:** They sleep. And Umbridge wonders at Min's happiness.

**RATING:** PG-13 still

**WARNING:** I don't feel inspired. And its not a good thing. And David's status says that the girl he likes likes him back. He prolly doesn't mean me. Sad....A/N as of 8-25

**LAST TIME:** Albus' eyes widened as he stared at his wife. Finding the only thing to say, he muttered, "Poor Caroline Fudge. How oblivious she is!"

**NOW:**

After a few more minutes of chatting about Umbridge, the school and life in general, Albus announced that it was time for bed. Glancing at the clock, Minerva agreed, as it was almost midnight and she had a class the next morning. Hand in hand, husband and wife walked into his chambers and clambered onto the high bed, snuggled together and fell into a dreamless sleep.....

Outside of Albus' office, a short round woman was taking her wand to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his rooms. She was attempting to gain access, discover where he'd gone, why the great Albus Dumbledore had fled... And, more importantly, where dear Professor McGonagall had gotten to.

Oh, yes, Dolores Jane Umbridge knew where everyone was, and where they went. She had seen Minerva receive her little note that morning, and she had watched Minerva's face that evening at dinner. She knew that "Minnie" had somewhere she had to be that night, and Dolores so desperately wanted-and needed!-an excuse to make dear Minerva leave Hogwarts.

Focusing her attentions again on the stone before her, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts gave her very best attempt at opening the passage, jumping and letting out a small shriek as the creature lunged at her, opening its great mouth in a roar and clamping its teeth shut on her pink cardigan.

Sighing, she tried to detatch herself from its clutches, but to no avail. She glared at it for a bit, then tugged harder. Nothing. Not even thinking to undo her jacket and walk away, or use a spell, Umbridge sat her stout self down and promptly fell asleep.

Sorry its soooo short, but I didn't really have any ideas and I have to take a shower and eat before going to church, but I hope ya liked. :/ Anyways, I shall try to update soon, but I dunno. School starts up again on the 30th, so that's a major factor. I love you guys, and would love you more if you reviewed my lame work. Love ya bunchez,

KaTe


End file.
